Lemons
by Rik0230
Summary: Collection of Bella's lemons. Warnings Inside. Only Smut.
1. Kidnap

**Disclaimer: No beta, no plot. I don't own any characters.**

 **Contains all the adult content/ Multiple partners/ Random sex. Bella is a sex addict in this series. Please do not read if it is not your thing. For 18+.**

 **You've been warned!**

* * *

Bella hated when she would get period on every month. It would make her feel horny before. Now she was feeling horny.

She was collecting tampons in a grocery store when a robber entered inside.

He was wearing a black mask as he pointed gun towards everyone.

'Call police!' someone shouted. That guy turned and yelled at panicking people. Bella really didn't feel scared as she was thinking that she was invisible. How wrong she was. He growled at everyone in the store and pointed gun towards her.

'Come here!' he yelled at her to come near. Bella now felt terrified. She had no plans to die soon. Lifting her hands above her head she walked to him and he grabbed her by hair. 'Call police, I'll shoot her!' he warned everyone.

But by that time they all heard to police siren, warning the robber that they were around. He yanked her fast while he grabbed some money from counter. Bella was feeling too nervous.

'Leave me!' she pleaded.

He chuckled darkly as he pushed her into the backside of van. 'No, little bitch. I have better plans for you.'

She fought but there was no use. Gagging her, he drove away from there before police could arrive into the scene.

Bella growled. Fuck this wasn't her day probably.

Finally when he had stopped, she managed to sit up and peeped out of window. It was some kind of abandoned area. Trees were what all she could see. She didn't notice when that robber got down and open the back door of van. She moaned trying to free herself from ropes and tapes.

The robber crawled up beside her and closed the door behind him. Oh yeah, she was getting it now.

He removed his mask revealing his cool features and blond hair which was coming to his shoulders.

'Scream, I'll kill you,' he warned menacingly pointing gun towards her direction. Bella nodded and waited till he untied her hands. 'Remove your jeans, bitch,' he growled.

Bella smirked to herself quietly and did having no problem.

He licked lips before touching her pussy through her panties. He growled appreciatively, 'I know you're a slut. Your pussy soaking in wet already.'

She purred, 'Wanna fuck me hard, baby?' Quickly she abandoned her jacket revealing her boobs out in that white tank top. Pushing her against back of the seat he tugs her top with one attempt. 'Not even wearing bra. Good,' he murmured attacking her nipples.

Bella moaned, 'I feel so hot to wear it.'

He missed her lips and nibbled them; trailed open mouth kisses from her mouth to the valley between her breasts. He stopped at her belly piercing and stroked it a little before going back to her boobs. His swiveled tongue around her dark nipples till they had gone hard. 'That feels so good. Suck me hard.'

He dumped head into her full breasts while sucking her. 'I didn't get your name,' he mumbled slipping his hand into her core and starts rubbing her clit.

'Bella,' she mewled, 'Yes, yes, right there.'

'Caius.' He replied tearing her panties. This time he pushed her against van frame and took time to discard his clothes while Bella helped him.

His cock was standing up and needless to say it impressed her. 'That's fuckable,' she winked straddling him.

She put him at her entrance and hold the handle above his head. He let out a contented sound when his member got into contact with her wetness. Her full breasts are directly touching his face. Soon he entered into her without warning. 'Fuck!' he groaned.

He started pumping into her. She moaned, 'Harder, harder.' He cock was getting deep. 'You're sooo tight,' he groaned.

'Lick my boobs, Caius!' she urged him bucking her hips against his, 'While you fuck me.'

He pushed her onto her back such that he was on top and went on pounding into her. 'Yesssss! Oh yeahhh!'

Bella felt her orgasm was building higher. He went on thrusting deeper into her, directly to her g spot.

'Oh baby. I'm gonna cum.'

'Don't!' he snapped feeling his own orgasm built. He smacked her bottom while still pounding in her relentlessly. It was getting too intense

'Ahhh!'

'Cum with me, bitch,' he growled.

It took mere moments for Caius to cum down her thigh. Bella purely moaned in ecstasy although her legs were shaking by the end she had .

'I didn't see that coming.' He murmured milking her thighs with hot, wet kisses. 'I got money and a chic to shag.'

Bella giggled, 'Maybe you're so lucky. I'm still horny.'

He looked at her center as if it was his prize. He pushed her thighs further away and started licking her bud, and nipped. 'God,' she gasped, 'You're so good. Don't stop. Oh..."

Her juices ran down continuously. Caius managed to suck her. His mouth closed around her core. His tongue revolved around her nub.

'Yesss...oh...just perfect...' she couldn't finish her sentence when she began to build again. She added more pleasure by touching herself.

Suddenly he fucked her with finger making her moan loudly. Slowly he moved in and out of her, 'Mm...does that feel good?' he fucked her while massaging her clit with his thumb.

'Yesss...' she breathed out.

He added two fingers at a time. Bella thrust her boobs higher into air. He squeezed one breast feeling her clenching around his fingers. He tried to curl his fingers while fucking her. Bella squealed in delight. Caius was one of talented bastards she ever met. Very much talented.

She dug nails into his skin when she climaxed hard against his fingers. Her juices ran down his hands this time.

He pulled out of her and left her satisfied completely.

When she managed to catch her breath she heard him speak again. 'I think we need to go to a place where it is little comfortable.'

She sighed, 'I'm sorry but I've got some urgent work tonight.' He looked confused. She explained as he began to suck her nipples. 'I play like distraction and get things for people as a part of deal.'

'You didn't play me right?' he joked looking from her boobs.

She giggled, 'No. This is for our pleasure.'

'Hmm...' he moaned when he rubbed his balls.

'I still got time till night. We can have some fun.' She winked purring at his ear.

'Of course,' he gasped when her fingers were around his cock, squishing slightly.

'And you owe me a dress. I can't roam around naked now, can I?'


	2. Unexpected Guest

**Sooooo here's the second chapter.  
NOTE: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. AGE PERMIT. NO BETA. NO PLOT. ONLY SMUT. **

**CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEX. DON'T READ IF IT IS NOT YOUR THING.**

* * *

Bella was under shower that day.

She ran hands through her hair and enjoyed the warmth of water against her skin. It was then she heard some kind of noise coming in her house. Frowning to herself she turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her before she left the bathroom.

She came down to the hall in the darkness. Someone was there along with her. So she quickly turned on the lights.

There stood a pale blond behind the couch. She gasped, 'Oh fuck!'

'I... I'm sorry,' the blue eyed guy mumbled. He didn't seem calm. 'I will go away... but a cop is waiting for me outside. Probably searching for me.'

'What did you do?' she asked watching him cautiously.

'A misunderstanding I say,' he sighed sheepishly looking away, 'My friend was into brawl and I tried to help him. We're about to get arrested by cops.'

'Did you run away?' Bella asked crossing her arms already giving him her sultry looks. He smiled, 'Yeah. I'll be gone before you know.' She purred walking towards him, 'I'm Isabella. Call me Bella.'

'Mike Newton,' he introduced running a hand in his hair and staring at her plumy globes.

'Mike,' she said closing space between them. 'Make yourself home,' she smirked tracing fingers across his jaw. He got her signals, but he was still hesitating obviously. 'Try to use all the resources,' she urged and brought his hands near her breasts. 'I won't be happy if you miss at least one of them,' she pouted moving his hands on her towel, to every part of her curves. He was still in shock to make any comment. She moved his hands and brought them in contact with her thighs. 'I have juices worth taste. Wanna some?' she asked innocently and she put a hand on his crotch which was hard enough and he moaned sooner.

'Are you sure?' he mumbled faintly.

'Double sure, baby,' she said winking at him and removed her towel at once.

They both didn't know how they managed to get inside the bedroom.

Bella needed a very good straight fuck. Mike was good at learning her desires. He kept sucking and licking her nipples. 'Bite them!' she growled. Mike could make a best submissive. He simply followed her commands. Bella cursed when his mouth tried to surround her cunt which was dripping with juices.

Mike played with her clit using his tongue.

'Mmm...yeah!' she encouraged by thrusting her hips into his face. Bella could see how excited he was. He nipped her wet folds making her moan louder. She could feel her orgasm getting stronger.

'Ooohh, I'm gonna cum!' she warned him merely seconds before she did.

Mike eagerly licked and cleaned her juicy cunt. When Mike was pulling his pants down, Bella saw the huge tent in his boxers. She switched their positions, so that she was on top and then removed the last piece of his clothing.

Very eagerly she slid on top of him. 'Oh, you are so tight!' he gasped. Her muscles started to contradict around him in response. In additional he brought his hands on her boobs, gently squeezed them. She threw head back as she began riding his dick.

Mike was let out cursing whenever she took him deep. In no time she felt his orgasm reaching. She leaned into him and dug her nails into his chest. 'This feels so good!' he moaned mindlessly. She barely smirked at him as he brought her face close to him to kiss her on lips. That kiss was everything but romantic. Totally hot, open mouth kisses continued as Bella came from her high.

She collapsed on him at last. Mike still was feeling that adrenaline rush caused by the chase and now this unexpected sex. His dick hardened inside her as he got a thought to have her again.

He curled a hand around her and switched their positions. 'Well someone's needy,' Bella chuckled.

'You're amazing Bella,' he complimented licking her nipple and bit softly, earning a moan from her.

'Mike I want you to suck me hard baby,' she pleaded. Mike twirled his tongue around her left nipple while massaging her right breast. Bella writhed under him and thrust her hips. 'Move baby.'

He started to move. She thought he would pump into her slowly. Instead of that Mike was all of sudden was moving as if he was in need. He managed to hit her g-spot. Bella let out a cry. 'Mike you're there!' she encouraged him curling her legs around his waist. Soon he released his seed into her and she followed him.

Mike pulled back leaving her in need. She groaned in disappointment. He went to her freshly dripping cunt. 'What's this?' she asked.

'A bonus Bella,' he replied his warmth breathe hitting her there. 'Just lie there.'

Bella widened her legs for him. Mike's tongue directly went to her shaft first and it earned him a shriek from her. His tongue darted between her wet folds and small bud. Bella kept moaning mindlessly. When he nipped her core Bella warned him that she was close to explode. He smirked fucking her with two fingers. 'Oh!' She gasped when he began to pump his fingers in and out.

'Faster, Mike!' She commanded in hoarse voice. 'Make me cum.'

She did climax hard. Mike had no problem to suck her cunt juices clean.

After catching some breathe she heard to the sound of calling bell. She pulled back and went to the window, peeped out and found a cop waiting outside.

'That call is for you, baby,' she purred turning back. Mike took a moment to come back to reality, and cursed loudly while getting up and collected his clothes. 'What I have to do now?' he panicked. 'My dad is going to kill me if he finds me behind jail bars.'

Bella looked thoughtful for a moment. 'That's not a problem. I think I can help you out.'

'What can you do?' he asked in confusion.

'I'll distract him,' she winked reaching for his face, caressed it, 'Meanwhile you leave, okay?'

'Really?' he was relieved then, and bent down, kissed on her cheek earning a giggle from her. 'Thanks a lot, Bella.'

'See you soon, maybe.'

With that she went down with a blindfold in her hand as a plan revolved in her head. Putting her robe back she went to the door and blindfolded herself. She didn't tie the robe so that it could give a glimpse of her nakedness. Opening the door with a smirk Bella prepared herself for some action.

'Oh baby,' she purred running her fingers on her neck, 'I know you'd come for me.'

She could hear a gasp from that cop. Mentally nodding to herself she walked shamelessly and leaned on the door frame while rubbing her left breast. 'You're late and still it doesn't matter.' She reached for her robe and removed it at once and dropped it to her feet. 'Look what's waiting for you?' she purred seductively.

And then she heard that cop clearing his throat.

* * *

Mike was careful as he crept out of the window. He didn't make any sound and didn't get himself hurt. He hid in bushes and glanced at the porch. A nude Bella in blindfold was smirking at the cop, and Mike swore that cop was blankly staring at her. He shook his head and looked around before he ran from there.

* * *

 **Let me know if you want to read more.**


End file.
